Two wheeled scooters have long been known as a recreational device. A relatively long running board is supported above a running surface by two wheels attached at ends of the board. The two wheels are aligned so that the board can be rolled forward. To provide necessary stability of the overall structure when rolling forward, a steering post must be fixed at a front end and rise to the level of a rider's hands. A handlebar is fixed to a top end of the steering post so a user can grasp the ends of said handlebar to stabilize and guide the scooter in a forward direction. A front wheel is typically connected with the steering post by a steering mechanism so that a direction of the front wheel changes upon a rider's moving the handlebars about an axis formed by the steering post.
The structure of scooter described above necessarily results in an L-shaped device, where the running board and wheels form one part of the “L” and the steering post and handlebars form the other part of the “L”. Since scooters typically are used only occasionally, it has long been known that storage of said scooters present a unique problem as an L-shaped device. It has also been long known to provide mechanisms to that the L-shaped structure could be in some manner disassembled or folded to reduce the storage difficulties of said scooters.
While it would appear most desirable that an L-shaped device such as the two wheeled scooter should be provided with folding means located at the vertex of its L-shape, that vertex location is the place most challenging to incorporate such folding means. The vertex of the L-shape of a two wheeled scooter is the part of its structure which must be designed most sturdily so that it does not fail in use. If the steering post of a two wheeled scooter bends or breaks, a rider moving even at moderate speeds can be seriously hurt. Folding means incorporated at the vertex location have in the past introduced serious flaws in the scooter's structure, many of which could result in structural failure during use.
In addition to structural failure, prior art folding means for two wheeled scooters have incorporated an inherently dangerous feature. The act of folding the L-shape of the device clearly involves moving a relatively heavy steering post with unwieldy handlebars down from an upright position toward a top surface of the running board. The act of releasing the steering post from the upright position in prior art folding means often brings a user's hands near to the vertex location. In any case, a user's hands or feet may inadvertently be found in the path of the collapsing steering post and/or handlebars when the scooter is being folded down. In such a case, many prior art folding means do not adequately protect the user from injury during the collapsing or folding operation. A user's finger or toes in many prior art devices be trapped and/or crushed in the folding operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,701 discloses a folding means for said scooters. It is clear the folding means permit a user to inadvertently place one or more fingers inside opposing armatures or flanges that scissor together in the folding operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,387 discloses another folding means for said scooters. The mechanism shown includes a structure wherein the steering post folds down to the level of the running board for carrying or storage. The folding means is shown as an open framework of the dangerous scissoring flanges and armatures described above. No protective measures are shown or described that would protect a user from inadvertent injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,501 discloses yet another folding means for said scooters. The mechanism shown includes a structure wherein the steering post folds down to the level of the running board for carrying or storage. The folding means is shown as an open framework of the dangerous scissoring flanges and armatures described above. No protective measures are shown or described that would protect a user from inadvertent injury.
There is a need for a folding means for a two wheeled scooter with excellent structural integrity while providing easy release for the steering post from an upright position and protecting the user from harm during the folding operation.